


Peaches and Cream

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Creampie, Filthy, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Jung Jaehyun, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wet & Messy, very mild food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: Jaehyun has an important audition tomorrow but Johnny is too busy rimming him.Includes edible cream to spice things up and of course, Jaehyun's ripe, squishy peaches--- as what Johnnylikesto call them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Shenanigans [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I keep on writing one-shots this is getting unhealthy and out of hand -_-
> 
> First time writing for this pairing so forgive me if this fic screams weirdness T_T
> 
> Here's another silver platter containing nothing but filth. Enjoy!

First slap. Second slap. Third _fucking_ slap.

Goddammit. Johnny wouldn't stop spanking his ass. It wasn't his fault though. Instead of having a soggy bottom, Jaehyun has a _literal_ peach growing behind him.

Round, luscious, and plump ass cheeks that are ready to be ravished _raw._

So here Johnny is while in his naked glory, enjoying the sweet treat in an attempt to satiate himself. He didn't know when did he start to rim his boyfriend, but judging how whiny and loud Jaehyun currently is as his voice reverberates around the bedroom, it wouldn't take too long before the younger would beg for his big fat cock to fill him up.

But the playtime is only starting. Johnny loves to savor his food while it’s smoking hot, although he isn't sure if this analogy also applies to his dessert.

Jaehyun lets out a sexy groan, beads of sweat already cascading from his temples, “Fuck!” He cries out loud when he feels the older’s tongue shamelessly swirling around his entrance. He presses his legs against his sweaty chest as he lazily tugs his aching member. He then parts his mouth to release a breathy moan that instantly goes down to the older's hardness, “H-Hyung, your tongue is so hot…”

It’s unfair. Johnny has been enjoying his ass, leaving him no choice but to whine like a needy bitch.

Oh. He has completely forgotten about it. He's indeed a _needy_ bitch. Johnny had made things clear ages ago about who’s in control. Only in bed, though. When it comes to their normal lives, it’s a complete three-sixty turn.

Johnny repeatedly thrusts his tongue through the tight hole as he gropes his lover’s bouncy ass. Yes, those _round_ globes that like to clench every time he mercilessly pistons in and out of it. Jaehyun loves getting fucked raw as long as he could see his partner’s face.

And that’s what Johnny is planning to do. But before he could please the writhing man beneath him, he’s going to satisfy his cravings first. With impatient hands, he grabs the edible cream from the foot of the bed, squeezes a mouthful of the colloid straight to his palms before lathering it all over the pinkish hole displayed in front of his face.

Jaehyun bites his own hand and looks up at his glowering boyfriend before realizing that he just committed a fatal mistake. He didn’t know when did it happen, but somehow, Johnny _fucking_ Suh had managed to disrobe all of his clothes amidst the sweet torture. His rock-hard abs are proudly displayed, glistening and shining with beads of sweat and Jaehyun badly wants to slither his hands across his boyfriend’s chest.

“Fucking shit!” Jaehyun slurs once more when the American pours another batch of cream on his bum before spreading the colloid with his tongue. Johnny looks at him while lazily sucking his balls, his expression unholy and lewd as if he wants to make the younger come with his intense stares. Jaehyun sharply inhales and tries to lower down his legs but he gets stopped by a pair of strong arms instead.

“Not so fast, pretty boy. I’m not yet finished _eating_ my treat.” Johnny dangerously murmurs and Jaehyun almost laughs out loud because the latter looks adorable with the cream messily splattered on his philtrum and nose, “Why are smiling like that, huh? You want big daddy to punish you?”

“N-No--- Argh!” That’s it. Jaehyun isn’t going to torment the older anymore. The thing is, he has an important audition tomorrow which requires his voice in order to snatch the job and win the production team’s hearts. He needs to stop moaning and sobbing like crazy if he wants to succeed or else he’ll be jobless for the next few months or so.

Barely stopping himself from smirking, Jaehyun lifts his legs higher to give the older better access to his ass before seductively pouting, “Here you go, _master_.” He slyly adds while flicking his erected nipples.

Johnny lowly growls upon witnessing the taunt, and without any further ado, he grabs Jaehyun’s legs, presses them further against the latter’s chest, and folds his own back before resuming his business _down_ there. This time, he practically ravishes his boyfriend’s hole by biting his flesh while simultaneously yanking his twitching dick. Meanwhile, Jaehyun starts to flail his head as he desperately clutches the sheets beneath him, “A-Ah, y-yes!”

Nothing’s better than seeing his snarky lover helpless under his control. After all, it had been always like that. Interestingly enough, Johnny had a hard time flirting with Jaehyun five years ago. Both of them had auditioned for a major theatrical play and it so happened that they got the exact roles they preferred. The first time Johnny had laid his eyes on the alluring man with his blinding smile, perfect stature, and cheeky dimples, he knew to himself that he must instantly capture this guy or else he’ll lose control.

Fortunately, Jaehyun flirted back with him and they made an uncanny deal about who’s going to give in first. An endless wild goose chase happened during their two-week tour across the country and before they could even notice it, they were already fucking around everywhere they could hide, whether they’re inside the dressing room giving each other a head, humping like rabbits in the comfort room, or barebacking at the empty stage right after rehearsals when all of the staff were already gone.

And yes, they've naturally done it to the point that Johnny couldn’t even count at the back of his mind how many times he managed to make Jaehyun see stars. The gorgeous male wasn’t just for show because Jaehyun knows how to press Johnny’s buttons hard. As in _literally._

After screwing around for two years, they finally became official and Jaehyun moved into his apartment which marks the start of their escapades filled with naughty kinks and of course, endless blowjobs.

Back on track, Johnny finally stops licking the younger’s entrance and impatiently stands up before starting to palm his own erection. Jaehyun cranes his head to ogle at his boyfriend and his mouth salivates upon seeing the tip of Johnny’s cock leaking with precome. He reaches out his hands like a child before whispering, “H-Hyung… Are you done _eating_ my ass?”

Wiping off the remaining cream with the back of his hand, Johnny plasters an arrogant smirk before hovering on top of the younger, their cocks rubbing together and producing delicious friction. He places a sweet kiss on Jaehyun’s lips and latches their bodies closer, “Maybe… But the fun is just starting so stay there like how much of an obedient bitch you are.” He wantonly mumbles while frotting with the younger.

Jaehyun doesn’t reply back, too immersed in the tantalizing heat seething from their pressed front. To put it simply, the pleasure coming from their groins greatly contradicts the sensation from his back because the cream all over his ass is too cold and he hates johnny for not cleaning him up. Nevertheless, he runs his hands across the older’s pecs and starts to leave hot kisses along his neck, “It’s okay, as long as you do me good, m’kay?” He sexily answers back.

“You bet.” Is all Johnny could say before pulling away from his boyfriend’s body as he starts to leave hot kisses across Jaehyun’s abdomen until his lips reach his neglected member. Johnny kisses the tip and jerks the rod for a few times before throwing Jaehyun’s legs on his shoulders so he could see the majestic view of his ass once more.

“N-No f-fair!” Jaehyun protests while grimacing, “I-I thought you’re going to suck me!” He adds while pouting before releasing a long, husky groan when he feels the tip of Johnny’s cock poking against him. The latter grabs the box of cream and pours its remaining contents onto his member, making Jaehyun flinch, “F-Fuck it’s too cold, J-Johnny-h-hyung…!”

“Is it?” The said male absentmindedly growls before thrusting his hips in one go. Jaehyun’s back arches in utter bliss, “G-Goddammit, hyung!” He curses as he digs his nails into the older’s biceps. That was _too_ sudden. He never expected that Johnny would use the freaking cream as lube.

Not that he minds, though. He’s more than willing to be filthy with the sexy actor.

Johnny gyrates his hips like how much of a good dancer he is, now abusing Jaehyun’s prostate as he pumps the latter’s dick. He scoops the cream and messily spreads it further to Jaehyun’s perineum, scrotum, and even up to his jittering ass.

Now that’s how you make your _dessert_ even more delectable.

Smirking in satisfaction, the older rams deeper than he could take. Jaehyun practically convulses and repeatedly chants Johnny’s name as he desperately grabs the headboard, his face contorting in sheer delight that screams, _‘Fuck me harder, hyung!’_

So Johnny complies, but this time, he ensures that he’s abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves before leaning closer to flick his tongue on Jaehyun’s buds, “I-I’m g-gonna c-come!” Jaehyun sobs as he feels his stomach coiling up. Johnny chews his nipples hard, “Then _cream_ for me, baby. Paint our bodies with your cream.” He shakily declares and with a few more powerful thrusts, Jaehyun comes undone and messily spurts all of his load onto their torsos, some even reaching their chests and faces.

“I’m going to add more cream to your peaches…” Johnny doesn’t stop fucking his boyfriend until he feels the younger’s walls desperately clamping around him, “F-Fuck! I’m gonna come too!” He stutters and it only takes Jaehyun’s wrecked expression to press the gas pedal harder as he roars out loud before reaching his zenith, “J-Jung Jaehyun!” He fills the younger up to his brim, some of the excess cream and seeds already cascading out from Jaehyun’s hole.

That was hot. Was he satisfied? _Not yet._ More. He wants _more._ Blame his addiction to his boyfriend--- He knows that his gluttony has never been so easy to tame.

That was just the opening act, and Johnny has still no control of his lust. He quickly unsheathes himself before sitting on Jaehyun’s chest and planting his legs onto the covers, “Open your mouth wide. I’m going to fuck your _mouth_.” He commands with an authoritative voice.

Jaehyun uncharacteristically mewls but he complies by dropping his jaw in such a languid manner, making the cock plastered in front of his face twitch. Johnny grabs him by his nape before sloppily sinking his member inside his cavern, “What a good boy.”

“Here you go, pretty boy. Suck my cock like there’s _no_ tomorrow. You’ve been waiting for your reward since the moment I stripped you down naked, right?” Johnny blatters while shamelessly observing his boyfriend like a hawk as Jaehyun effortlessly bobs his head. The latter just hums and nods his head in a form of response, his eyes firmly closed as he enjoys the massive appendage sliding against his tongue. He licks the shaft clean before swallowing the remaining semen and cream in one gulp.

Damn it. He wants _more_.

“M-Master, my throat hurts.” Jaehyun bashfully complains after giving Johnny a few more deepthroats. Funnily enough, it isn’t because of the appendage shoved down to his throat, but the fact that he pathetically sobbed and screamed when the older was still rimming and fucking his hole. Sure, Johnny loves to torment him but applying cream to his ass was just too much for him to handle.

The older frowns but he pops his dick out and wipes the tip across Jaehyun’s swollen lips, “Is that so? You aren’t finished eating your treat, babe. Are you sure you don’t want to _drink_ your milk?”

He does, okay? Jaehyun _badly_ wants Johnny to fuck his mouth and shoot all of his load inside his mouth, but the thing is, he has another audition tomorrow. He couldn’t afford to ruin his voice just because he wants Johnny to praise him for his good work. For sure, his boyfriend would understand it… Right?

Sighing in vexation, Jaehyun presses his hands against the mattress so he could lift his exhausted body for a bit, “Hyung, I have an audition tomorrow. I want to grab the opportunity and who knows? I might get this role because I have a huge chance thanks to my past experiences.” He rubs Johnny’s sides and places a kiss on each of his thighs, “… Have you forgotten about it?” He adds with a small voice.

“I-I don’t…” Johnny grumbles just as though he’s throwing a tantrum before helping Jaehyun to sit up, “It’s just… I’m not yet contented. For fuck’s sake, Jae… I only came _once!”_ He protests.

Jaehyun gawks for a few moments before successfully absorbing his boyfriend’s words. Right… As much as possible, Johnny loves to achieve multiple orgasms until he couldn’t ejaculate anymore. On the other hand, Jaehyun loves to please his partner but he’s fully aware that it’s not the time to fool around until midnight.

But Johnny Suh is fucking _irresistible_. Jaehyun has no guts to ignore the older’s charming smile, much more his impressive physique. He then ponders about the possibilities if ever he and Johnny would have another round. He glances at the clock and realizes that it would take two more hours before the clock strikes twelve. The audition won't start until eight in the morning which leaves him an adequate amount of time to rest his vocal cords.

After carefully considering the circumstances for a few more minutes, Jaehyun wordlessly flips his frame before positioning himself on fours, his ass high up in the air. Johnny’s jaw drops in pure disbelief as he ogles at the wet hole blatantly clenching in front of his face.

Jaehyun looks over his shoulder, his countenance looking sacrilegious before sensually wiggling his bum like Mexican maracas, “Master… I’ve decided to lend my peaches for the next two hours or so.” He pokes his fingers around his entrance before stretching his crack, making Johnny’s cock twitch for the umpteenth time, “Here you go. Claim me, _master_.”

“Fuck… You’re the best, Jae. This is why I love you so much.” Johnny could only snarl and slur in four different languages. He’s determined to fuck Jaehyun good to the point that he’ll remember how awesome he is while auditioning.

“I love you too, hyung…” Jaehyun mumbles against the pillow while Johnny is busy scissoring him with three digits shoved inside his crack, “M-My ass will always be ripe for you--- F-Fuuuuuck!”

That night, Johnny wasted three more boxes of cream to the point that he had no choice but to replace their sheets courtesy of the mixture of semen and colloid soaking their shared bed. He rimmed Jaehyun multiple times until the younger passed out due to overstimulation but it was worth the shot.

When Jaehyun went to his audition, he successfully managed to seize the role while daydreaming about the steamy night he had spent with his master. Now he couldn’t wait to get home and let Johnny fuck his mouth. Yep. That sounds like a plausible plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing fics that include cream. Seriously.


End file.
